Don't Forget To Remember Me
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: This is my very first NCIS story, so please R&R and tell me if I portrayed the characters right! Pretty please? This is set when Gibbs 'retires' to Mexico, and it's Gibbs/Abby friendship, but it's got everyone in it. I don't own NCIS, though! So sad...


This is a little story I though of when I saw a picture of Gibbs 'saying' goodbye to Abby when he leaves for Mexico, I think, (I'm new to the NCIS obsession, so I think it's when he goes to Mexico, but I have no idea why. Anyone know?) Well, I came up with an idea, and here it is! ENJOY!!!

--

Abby knew something was wrong the moment she walked into NCIS that morning. She could just sense that something was going to happen, something very bad. And every sense in her brain was screaming at her that it had something to do with Jethro Gibbs. Abby decided to walk through by Ziva's, Tony's and McGee's desks on her way to the lab, and Ziva looked up.

"Are you all right, Abby?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"What, what's wrong with Abby?" Tony said, looking up too.

"Hello! I'm right here!" Abby said, waving her hand in front of Tony's face.

"You okay, Abby?" McGee asked from his desk, and Abby blew out a frustrated breath.

"Why is everyone asking me if I'm okay? Do I look bad or something?" She cried out, looking around. Ziva shook her head, saying,

"You just look sad."

"Oh. Well, it's nothing, I just get the feeling that I'm not going to like today."

"When do you not like a day?" McGee inquired, and Tony glared at him, saying,

"Shut up, McGee, Abby is trying to talk." Abby rolled her eyes, and said,

"I'm going down to my lab." She began to walk away, and when she got in the elevator, her sense of foreboding increased. Instead of going down to her lab, she stepped back into the offices and sat in Gibbs's chair.

"Uh, Abby, I don't think the boss man will like that." Tony said, and Abby glared at him, saying,

"I have a bad feeling. I am sitting here and I am going to wait until Gibbs is here, and I am not moving until he gets here." Tony looked from Ziva to McGee, who didn't say anything, and he shrugged, going back to his paperwork.

Abby pulled out her iPod and started listening to some music while she kept darting her eyes back from the elevator doors to the stair doors, obviously waiting for someone. This happened to be Gibbs.

Finally, the elevator doors slid open, and Gibbs strode out, a coffee in one hand, a file in his other hand.

"See? He is fine, Abby." Ziva said, and Abby ignored her as she jumped up, yanking her iPod out and exclaiming,

"Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked up in time to feel Abby throw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He said, "Uh, Abs, you okay?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" She said, drawing back, and not waiting for an answer. "When I walked in I just had this sense, sixth sense you could call it, that something was going to happen today, something bad, so I sat in here and I said I wasn't leaving until you got here because I wanted to make sure you were okay and…"

Abby was cut off by Gibbs raising his eyebrows at her and saying, "Abs." She fell silent, just looking at him. "Ziva, McGee, DiNozzo, back to work." He called, and the three agents went back to their paperwork. "Ab, I'm okay. I promise. And nothing bad, well, nothing life-threatening will happen today, I promise."

"You can't promise that, but I'll take it." She said, and Gibbs patted her on the shoulder. She stepped in the elevator while Gibbs walked to his chair, seeing Abby's iPod on his desk. He sighed and pushed it aside to look at the file for today.

"Abby's acting odd today." Tony said from his desk, and Ziva commented,

"Yes, I believe she is. I wonder why."

"Maybe she hasn't had her dose of Caf-Pow yet." McGee said, and Gibbs finally interrupted,

"And maybe it's none of your business. Get back to work, your reports are a day late." The three agents got back to work, while Gibbs kept thinking about how Abby was right about the bad thing happening. He didn't know how she knew, but somehow she knew. He was just glad she didn't know what the bad thing was. At least not yet.

--

Later that day, Gibbs summoned McGee into the conference room. "Yeah boss?" McGee said as he walked in.

"Sit down, McGee." McGee did, and looked up at his boss who was sitting on the table. "McGee, I'm leaving NCIS."

"Wha, what?"

"I'm leaving. Going to Mexico to be exact."

"Why?" McGee said, still in shock.

"I think it's time for me to retire." Gibbs said with a sigh, and McGee swallowed hard and said,

"What about us? Who's going to be our boss now?"

"I don't know. That I don't have control over." Gibbs said, and McGee nodded, standing up.

"When do you leave?"

"End of today." McGee's eyes widened, but he didn't say what he was thinking. He nodded, and walked out without saying another word. Gibbs summoned Ziva in, who was looking back at the door, and then looked at Gibbs, saying,

"Are you going to tell me the same thing that upset McGee?"

"Yeah. I'm retiring."

"Is this what Americans call a joke?" Ziva said after a pause.

"No, Ziva, this is real. I'm going to Mexico for my retirement."

"So you are not kip, I mean, kidding." Ziva said, but she said it as a statement, not a question. Gibbs just nodded, and Ziva stood up. "I am supposing you leave at the end of today, am I correct?"

"You're correct." Ziva just nodded, and walked out just like McGee did. Tony poked his head in, saying,

"Boss, you're going to talk to me too, am I right?"

"Yeah. Come in, sit down DiNozzo." Gibbs said, and Tony did, sitting down.

"So, what's up?"

"I'm going to Mexico." Gibbs said, and Tony widened his eyes, saying,

"Are we all going? You're leaving today, right?"

"Yes, I'm leaving today, but," Gibbs said, but Tony cut him off, saying,

"I wish you would've given me more warning, I'm nowhere near packed, boss…" Gibbs just looked at him, and Tony fell silent.

"No one's coming with me. I'm retiring." Tony just stared at him, and then said,

"Oh, good one, boss. You know, you can fool McGee and Ziva, but you can't fool me. You wouldn't retire, what else would you do? You love your job."

"Doesn't mean I don't get tired. I'm retiring, DiNozzo, get that through your head." Gibbs said, tempted to smack him. Tony nodded, and got up, walking out without saying a word, hearing the truth in Gibbs voice.

Gibbs sighed and got up, having already told Ducky and Jimmy. He walked out to his desk and got his stuff together. He saw Abby's iPod, and realized that Abby didn't know yet. He put his stuff in his car and walked back inside, getting a Caf-Pow for Abby, but pulling out a black marker and writing on the side. He sighed as he got in the elevator, and as he walked into her lab, he noticed that she was playing sad and somber music. He realized that one of the team had told her, he had forgotten to tell them not to.

"Ziva told me. Then McGee and Tony did too. And then Ducky came down to tell me again." Abby said, still facing her computer. "It nearly killed me to hear it three, four times. And not from the person I wanted to hear it from." She added, and Gibbs could hear the forced back tears in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Abs."

"You're not supposed to apologize." She said, still not looking at him.

"Then what do you want me to say?" He asked, setting the Caf-Pow down, along with her iPod.

"That it's not true. That you're not leaving me and going to Mexico. That you're not retiring." She said quietly, and Gibbs sighed, saying,

"I can't do that, Abby. It's true." Abby took a deep breath and spun around, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. He was in front of her in an instant, and she opened her mouth to say something. Gibbs just put his finger to her lips and carefully pressed his lips to her cheek. She stood there, and when he backed away, he looked in her eyes for a moment and removed his finger from her lips. He went to turn away, but she grabbed his hand, and he turned around to look at her. Abby tried to say something a few times, but she couldn't get the right words out. Gibbs finally just touched her cheek with his free hand, and tried to pull away. She tightened her grip and finally said,

"Don't forget to remember me, Gibbs."

"I could never forget that, Abby." He said softly, and she dropped his hand. She watched as he walked away, and when he stood in the elevator, he raised his hand and signed "I love you" She put her right hand to her mouth and raised a trembling left hand and signed back, "I love you too." The elevator doors slid shut and she allowed herself to go into her office, shut the glass door and sit behind her desk, hugging Bart close and rocking back and forth, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Upstairs, Gibbs found Ducky, Ziva, Tony, McGee and Jimmy by the elevator. He knew they were waiting for him, and he was just grateful that it wasn't by his car. Jimmy was first and they shook hands, and Jimmy said quietly,

"You taught me a lot. Thanks, Gibbs." Gibbs just nodded and went to McGee, who knew his boss was uncomfortable with the whole thing. McGee just shook his hand and twitched a smile at him. Tony shook his hand, and then Gibbs slapped him across the head just for good measure, and Tony smiled. Ziva shook his hand and then put her arms around his neck for a short moment, saying,

"I'm not good at goodbyes, Gibbs. Forgive me if this seems inappropriate." Gibbs just shook his head and finally moved to Ducky. The two men had said their goodbyes the night before with drinks in Gibbs's basement, and so now, they just shook hands and hugged for a short moment. Then, with a salute, Gibbs stood in the elevator. His team saluted him back, and the doors slid shut with a swish. The team stood there, and then the other elevator doors opened, and Abby stood there. She walked over to them slowly and said,

"So Gibbs is really gone, huh?"

"Yes. He's gone, Abby." Ducky said, putting his arm around her.

"I miss him already." She said, and McGee nodded, saying,

"Me too."

"Me three." Ziva suddenly said, and Tony grinned, saying,

"Me four."

"Me five." Jimmy said, and Ducky cracked a smile, saying,

"Me six."

"Me seven." Abby said, and McGee said,

"Abby, you were the first one."

"But I miss him double." She said, and McGee didn't argue, and neither did anyone else.

They all got back to work, and when Abby went down to her lab, she saw the Caf-Pow that Gibbs had left for her. She picked it up and spotted the writing on it, Gibbs' handwriting.

"Abby, you're my best friend and more. I'll miss you every second of every day. Goodbye. Love, Special Agent Jethro Leroy Gibbs"

Abby took a sip and then let herself sink down into a corner of the lab, letting herself sink into a darkness in which she couldn't feel anything at all, a darkness called grief.

--

The end! Well, I'm not sure, this should and could be a one-shot, but I could make it longer, if people reviewed and told me to make it longer! If you want, tell me, if not, tell me that too! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! This is my very first attempt at writing NCIS, so constructive criticism is not only welcome, it is wanted! I'm not sure if I portrayed everyone okay, if I didn't, tell me please so I can fix it! I would really appreciate it, and adios for now! (I'm taking Spanish, so you might see a few Spanish words pop up. Adios means goodbye, for anyone who didn't know) Adios!


End file.
